


Police Chen. ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 神奇的黑幫腦洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: Comme le soleil 的番外哈哈哈哈哈黑道太子爺 Brett x 菜鳥警官 Eddy一個關於某一天Brett向Eddy展示了整排的警察制服收藏並表示沒有看過Eddy出勤英姿非常遺憾的故事(制服控Brett wwww)





	Police Chen. ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

**Author's Note:**

> Comme le soleil 的番外哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 黑道太子爺 Brett x 菜鳥警官 Eddy
> 
> 一個關於某一天Brett向Eddy展示了整排的警察制服收藏
> 
> 並表示沒有看過Eddy出勤英姿非常遺憾的故事
> 
> (制服控Brett wwww)

廊柱上的燭火隨著夜晚的涼風跳躍，映在牆上的人影也隨之晃動，身著藍色警服的黑髮青年，正全副武裝，小心翼翼的潛入長廊深處的房間。輕踩的踏地聲被絨毛地毯所吸收，四周只剩下忽遠忽近的蟲鳴不懈的環繞。

側身移進黑暗的房門，不等Eddy轉身，側邊一股氣流刮過，Eddy靈活的閃過對方的襲擊，扭過頭就是一記擒拿，而對方也迅速的運用巧力化掉這些招式，Eddy不由得興奮了起來，他好久沒有暢酣淋漓的和人過招了。來去了幾回，對方突然一改先前略顯紳士的風格，強硬的讓Eddy招架不住，幾分鐘後Eddy就咚的一聲，被牢牢卡在房門上。對方的施力不至於讓Eddy難受，卻也無法輕易掙開。

「喀喀！」手腕上傳來冰涼觸感，Eddy發現自己的雙手被剛剛還掛在自己腰帶上的手銬銬在身後，被迫向後打開的肩膀，讓Eddy呈現一種彷彿在對Brett挺胸的姿勢。而這個姿勢大大便宜了Brett。

「Brett？？」Brett從容的照著喜歡的順序一一打開Eddy身前的警服鈕扣，微涼的外界空氣和Brett帶有熱度的氣息交替掃蕩Eddy半裸的胸膛，昏暗的環境讓Eddy只能憑著剩下的感官來猜測現在的狀況。Brett隻字未吐，空間中只剩下彼此尚未從打鬥中平復的淺快呼吸聲，和不時傳來的衣料摩擦聲。

「我第一眼看到你穿這身衣服就想幹你⋯⋯」Brett突然湊到Eddy耳邊的位置，Eddy被對方粗暴直白的言論驚傻，當他反應過來，張嘴想和Brett說話的時候，鼻子以下的地方突然被一只溫熱的手掌給摀住，鼻腔呼出的熱氣被對方的手指給反彈。

「⋯陳警官。」太近了。Brett壓低聲音，將這個慣常出自同事或長官口中的稱謂塞進Eddy耳蝸，腦海中一閃而過的肅穆警政廳，激得Eddy從耳朵往臉頰一麻。

「唔！⋯唔唔⋯！」腰際一鬆，深藍色的警褲沒了皮帶扣的束縛，逕自從腰腹處滑落，卡在Eddy繫得標準整齊的軍用長統靴上。私處落入Brett的掌心被折磨，Eddy發酸的雙腿被對方輕易頂開，Brett還惡意的用自己大腿去大力磨蹭Eddy腿根部的嫩肉，可憐的陳警官不出一陣子就被揉弄得下腹開始緊繃。

「呃啊！」Brett察覺Eddy快要高潮，使壞般的將覆在對方臉上的大拇指，卡進Eddy欲咬緊的牙關中，在他一口咬上Eddy的喉結之後，成功的攔截了對方來不及收起的銷魂呻吟。

「你⋯！」嘴部重獲自由後Eddy十分用力的擠出這個字，他不清楚自己是羞憤還是別的什麼，總之他夾緊Brett趁亂在他體內作亂的手指頭，他能感覺到它們不懷好意的一寸寸往深處侵入。

「乖點。」Eddy的不配合基本上並沒有對Brett的動作造成什麼干擾，對方的裡面是長得什麼模樣他用觸覺就可以描摹出來，包括所有程度不一的敏感點。不過他的小可愛如果太皮的話，還是得稍微料理料理。

「咿⋯」左腿突然被Brett拉抬上高於腰部的位置，後方的手指退出後，順勢把整個腰往前扯，Eddy被禁錮在門板前的雙手無法從後方支撐他保持平衡，他只能腿軟的往下滑，而此時一個遠比手指還粗大的東西，帶著熟悉的熱度蹭進他的股縫。

「B⋯Brett 等⋯一下⋯嗚！」被抵在門板上進入的時候，Eddy簡直想一掌拍昏當初答應Brett這個提議的自己。這和說好的不一樣！！

因為身高的關係，他的脖子下方承受著Brett自下而上的啃咬，對方齊白的齒列將力道拿捏的恰到好處，不至於咬到破皮，可是伴隨的吸吮和舔弄，讓Eddy又刺痛又癢，對方強勢的吻也令他唇角發麻。

稍微適應黑暗的Eddy，不自主的將目光隨著Brett動作的手移動，警服上面的金屬扣和徽章，被從門縫溜進來的大廳光線反射出閃爍的亮點，再在勾起了Eddy的羞恥心，莫名的罪惡感讓Eddy猛地掙扎了一下腰枝，卻立刻被Brett找到機會將手掌滑到後側的腰眼來回按壓，尾椎泛起的酸麻讓他腰腿ㄧ酥，無力的將更多的體重往Brett正在戳刺的兇器上面送，Brett深吸一口氣的同時，還用手拍了Eddy的臀肉，像是在懲罰對方的亂來。

「我⋯我不行⋯嗚⋯」Eddy已經被操弄得幾乎脫力，他只能整個人往Brett身上掛，害怕跌下去的心理讓他不自主將Brett絞緊。Brett將自己抽離，把Eddy攬到自己身上，並俐落的解下困住對方的手銬。講求生活品質的黑道太子爺決定換個比較好動作的體位。

Eddy被輕放在鋪墊厚地毯的地板上，卻聽到Brett突然走遠的腳步聲，隨後亮起的吊燈刺得Eddy睜不開眼睛，他想用手背擋住光線，手腕卻被重新覆上來的Brett格開。

「讓我看看你。」躺在自己身下的人還緊閉著雙眼，那套打從一開始就被自己心心念念的警服正散亂的卡在對方身上，還被兩人的汗液染濕，綴滿斑駁的深藍色紋路。Eddy粉色的乳頭被自己捏得微腫，脖子上還有細細咬痕，和晶亮的不知道是汗還是自己的津液，腰上被自己搓揉出的痕跡開始成色，而下身更是一塌糊塗，腹部和黑叢都沾有濁液，有些還正沿著會陰部往下流。雙手上還被手銬磨出一大片泛紅。Brett將繞在對方小腿上的褲子鬆開，除去黑亮的長靴，他注視著眼下風光，邊將身體往下靠近Eddy。

Brett投射下來的陰影讓Eddy逐漸適應周圍的亮度，他緩緩掀開眼簾，淚液讓他眼中的Brett籠罩出一層光暈。Brett藏在眼鏡後的深邃雙眼皮，平時總是懶洋洋的垂著，就連對手下發火也不曾見他怒張眼瞼，而此刻他專注的看著Eddy，讓Eddy有種獨佔這個人的優越感。

「執勤的時候別走神⋯⋯陳警官。」

「Brett！燈！太亮⋯啊！⋯啊！⋯哼！啊！不要！⋯」Brett突然就著先前的黏滑再次埋入，卯起來對Eddy體內的圓弧狀凸起攻擊碾壓，他撞擊的速度和頻率掌握得非常好，每一下都精確頂到要害，又留有足夠的時間間隔讓Eddy感受到炸開的快感，並在餘韻未退時再次撞進去。

「⋯！⋯！」Eddy抖動的只剩下不規則的抽氣聲，他揪起的眉毛和蓄淚的眼眶，讓Brett覺得自己正在犯罪。不同於以往經手的違法事務，這次是存粹、不帶任何利益色彩的盡情放縱，對於眼前這個人的，濃重的慾望和深刻的感情。

「呃！⋯哼嗯⋯」反手抓撓長毛地毯的手被Brett拉過去親吻，Eddy再也忍不住了，他交代在Brett名貴的定製襯衫上，還連帶瞪了對方一眼。這個小動作卻讓捕捉到的Brett扯出了笑紋。

「～Eddy～」對方討好似的用鼻尖蹭Eddy臉頰，沒多餘力氣的Eddy只能移開目光，來表達被吃乾抹淨的不滿。對方剛剛留在他體內的東西餘溫仍在，Eddy堅決的想著，他一定要讓這些該死的制服從這宅子裡徹底消失。

「⋯⋯」還被自己壓著的這人，心中想法簡直打印在臉上。Brett在心裡一笑，這麼一來，下次可能要花更多心力來說服對方合作，不如這次先吃個夠本。反正Brett有無數的方法和手段可以讓Eddy傻傻上鉤。

**Author's Note:**

> 一小塊肉wwwww  
制服play大愛^q^  
Brett套路王www


End file.
